Nanostructures are often layered structures that may include different crystalline material layers. Nanostructures, and in particular semiconductor nanostructures, are desirable insofar as nanostructures often exhibit desirable and unique optical or electrical properties that allow for enhanced performance of nanostructure devices, such as semiconductor nanostructure devices, that comprise those nanostructures.
While nanostructures, and in particular semiconductor nanostructures, are thus desirable within the microelectronics fabrication art, nanostructures are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In that regard, insofar as nanostructures may be fabricated from different crystalline material layers, nanostructures are often susceptible to crystal structure defects.
Thus, desirable within the microelectronics fabrication art are methods and materials that may be used to provide nanostructures, and in particular semiconductor monocrystalline nanostructures, with inhibited crystal structure defects.